


i wanna have xxx with you fatass!

by loeylane



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Blow Jobs, Cumplay, Deepthroating, Dom/sub Undertones, Feminization, Friends to Lovers, Intercrural Sex, Licking, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Mommy Kink, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Snowballing, feminization ?, lapslock, spit we love spit, ten in lingerie, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 07:43:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16593716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeylane/pseuds/loeylane
Summary: ten just wants to give johnny the best birthday gift





	i wanna have xxx with you fatass!

**Author's Note:**

> hey pals so i have thought about this for like YEARS it's haunted me so i thought i would share with u nasty hoes xD 
> 
>  
> 
> inspired by johnny's birthday mission

ten was nervous. he had never been this straight forward. in a joking way maybe- but in a “i really wanna fuck your brains out” kinda way not so much. today was johnny’s birthday. his best friend, english buddy, and big tall drink of water across the hall he sometimes thought about when he got off in the shower. sometimes- okay who is he kidding it had become a regular thing. johnny filling his head while he hurriedly got off in between shampoo and conditioning. 

ten and johnny had a great relationship. they were best bros. guys being dudes. they’d joke around all fun and games, and maybe late at night they’d joke about sucking each other’s dick. ten tried not to read to much into it. he knew johnny was probably not into him the way ten was into johnny. but if that was the case then why was ten in johnny’s room all dressed up waiting for him to come home. because ten was a man of faith. not a bible thumper just had a little bit of faith that all the times johnny jokes about how nice of an ass ten had. he actually wanted ten’s ass. that’s why ten had given johnny That note. 

“i want to have xxx with you fatass! love you darling” 

ten played it back in his head. wondering what johnny’s reaction was. maybe he just thought he was joking. he did call him fatass. maybe he just just go on to bed. no, no he can do this. deep breaths tenny. he fiddles with his fingers when he heard it, johnny’s whistle floating down the hall. his footsteps followed clomping closer to the room he was in. johnny’s room. ten sat up a little straighter trying to give an air of confidence. fixing the tie on his waist as the door knob jingled. he looked up. ten met johnny’s eyes. johnny filled with confusion stepped inside closing the door behind him. 

 

-

 

“i wanna have- oh i don’t think we should read this one. it’s from ten though,” johnny laughs plucking the sticky note from the wall continuing to the next one. reading them off for his camera boy mark. it was for some mission some birthday surprise. and by the time it was over he was crying and just missed his mom a whole lot. 

johnny cleaned up all the bits and bobs from the little party leaving the sticky notes for last. everyone had left by now so he sat down and reread them. laughing at certain ones and getting a little soft at others. at the bottom of the stack was ten’s. ten was arguably johnny’s best friend of the trainees, but don’t tell the other guys. they’re relationship was filled with banter. laughter back and forth between the two bouncing sarcasm off the other. so when johnny read the note at first he didn’t think anything of it. just ten humoring johnny as he always did. but when johnny has sifted through the stack finding his friends at the bottom. he read it over and over. 

“i wanna have xxx with you fatass! love you darling.” 

it wasn’t- it didn’t mean anything to ten he was just playing around. johnny thought back to all the times he joked about eating ten’s ass wondering if ten was really That dense. or if johnny would need to spell it out for him one day. but maybe that’s what ten was doing right now. no, it couldn’t be ten didn’t like johnny like that. ten liked girls. ten was charming and handsome and he could get anyone he wanted. but he really wanted girls. he had talked to johnny about it before. johnny decided to stop thinking too much and head home. he was excited knowing it would be quiet tonight. he had asked for his birthday that everyone go out so he could have a night to himself to watch movies or snack or hey maybe beat his meat. 

so he walked home whistling some old song his mom used to sing to him. when he got home you could hear a pin drop. he smiled the silence was nice but he might not like it for long. he’d grown used to the loud laughter and obnoxious boys he lived with. but one night wouldn’t be too bad. he sat his stuff down and went straight to his room to change into some comfy pjs. he opened his door only to meet eyes. ten’s eyes to be exact. 

 

-

 

“what are you doing in here ten,” johnny asked closing the door face flooded with confusion. walking towards him to see him better. 

“i came to give you your gift duh,” he looked up at johnny. there was something different in his voice. anxiety mixed with eagerness. johnny looked down at him. he was wearing one of his “dressing gowns” a red one this time. johnny hadn’t seen the red one before. 

“uh oh. i just i thought everyone was out tonight.”

“they are. why do you want me to leave? do you have something really important to do,” ten questioned rising to his feet eyes still staring into johnny’s. 

“no, dude, uh- just- what’s the gift,” awkward chuckles filled his throat as ten walked towards him filling the space between him. 

“well i need you to sit right here,” he said grabbing johnny’s shoulders placing him on the bed. “and close your eyes, hold out your hands.”

“yes tenny.” eyes closed johnny held out his hands. ten breathed deeply before placing the tie to his robe in johnny’s hand. 

“now pull and open,” his voice was just a whisper. his nerves up to his neck. but johnny didn’t hesitate. he pulled eyes opening. ten was right there. standing between his legs. johnny’s hand still holding onto the tie he thought he would choke. ten stood there in the prettiest pair of red lace panties johnny had ever seen in his life. his eyes travelled down to tens thighs where a garter attached to thigh highs johnny didn’t notice earlier. johnny didn’t know what to say should he say anything should he just stare at him? god he wanted to see him without the panties. he finally looked up meeting ten’s eyes once again. 

“well aren’t you supposed to like tell me i’m pretty now?” 

“fuck ten. you’re so fucking pretty. is this my gift? this is the best gift i’ve ever gotten holy shit.”

“i mean this was the beginning but i can go if you want me to,” ten looked away. 

“beginning- what else were you planning?” 

“hmm, well i just wanted to give you a show. but ialsowantedtogiveyouablowjobmaybe,” ten mumbled out. 

“i can’t understand you when you mumble babe,” johnny bravely moves his hands from their place beside him on the bed to grasp ten’s silk robe. god did he want to grab ten’s hips. 

“I WANT TO GIVE YOU A BLOW JOB,” ten enunciated this time loud and clear. johnny’s eyes going wide the silk in his hands getting sweaty and gripping tighter onto the fabric. 

“you want to suck my dick on my birthday in lingerie?” ten nodded quickly smiling when he saw how weak he was making johnny. ten always fantasized about ruining him making the big tall drink of water across the hall his bitch. but that’s besides the point he wanted to suck his dick tonight. 

“please,” johnny almost whined. ten dropped almost instantly knees hitting the floor in record time. he looked back up into johnny’s eyes for reassurance only to see him staring in anticipation. ten slipped his robe off of his shoulders letting it glide down his back and drape around his legs. he looked up at johnny following ten’s every move. ten wondered how long it had been for johnny. since he had even had a proper unrushed jerk off. ten’s hands began to creep up johnny’s legs starting at the knee and working up to the thigh. smoothing over his jeans repeatedly, teasing closer and closer each time. making his way up to johnny’s zipper and finally popping the button. he pulled off johnny’s jeans all the way to the floor leaving him in only his briefs. ten could see how he was already doing things to the boy in front of him. the outline of his cock prominent. 

ten contemplated for a second looking up into johnny’s eyes laying his head against his knee continuing to caress his thighs. he wanted johnny naked. wanted him in nothing. not some highschool level blowjob with just the pants off. he wanted it all the way. 

“can i take your shirt off,” his breath was hot against johnny’s knee. johnny nodded borderline aggressively bringing his hands to the edge of his sweater. ten smiled grabbing his hands lifting his head from johnny’s knee. moving johnny’s hands back to his sides ten brought his hands under johnny’s sweater. feeling his lower stomach and chest. he finally grabbed at the hem pulling it up removing it. 

ten loved johnny’s body. he was tall, broad, a little muscly in just the right places, a little chub in all the right places. ten couldn’t help but stare. bringing his hands up to johnny’s nipples teasing them between his fingers. hearing johnny hold back a whine between his lips. ten looked up at him doe eyed “i want to hear you. we get to be loud you know.” focusing back to johnny’s nipples finally hearing a small whine come from his throat he smiled dipping his head to lick up his chest. 

ten’s breath was so hot against johnny he thought he would melt. his tongue dipped along his ribs up to his collarbones and finally resting on one of his nipples. sucking lightly ten could hear johnny louder this time. he filed that in the back of his head wondering how loud he could get him to be. ten moved to johnny’s other nipple as his hands traveled down brushing his thighs feeling his muscles tighten and release in waves. 

ten moved down johnny’s tummy past his belly button to his hips nipping at the skin there. looking up at johnny he brought his mouth to johnny’s clothed cock. licking it through the fabric feeling it in his mouth. it was warm and wet and not even messy yet. 

“can i,” ten motioned to his boxers. almost asking if he could take them off. like johnny wouldn’t let ten take him right there. but they were friends. this was a friend thing right? just a birthday gift between friends. 

“please,” johnny grabbed the bedding in his hands tighter. ten’s fingers floating up to johnny’s waistband. johnny lifted his hips as his briefs made their way to the floor. ten had never seen johnny’s dick hard. of course he had seen him out of the shower all dripping wet or changing together. but never like this and he just wanted him down his throat. but ten wanted to make it last so he was teasing him dragging his nails up the base of johnny's cock hearing the harsh intake of breath from above. ten wrapped his hand around the base languidly squeezing. 

lifting his head ten brought his lips to the head of johnny’s cock kissing it lazily. collecting precum on his lips like honey. 

“please ten just do something,” johnny whined. ten giggled breath dancing over johnny. ten’s tongue licked at his lips moving forward finally circling johnny. ten could only think of how good he tasted. lips moving down taking johnny’s cock fully. he filled up his mouth. hitting the back of his throat ten swallowed. 

johnny’s mind was in a thousand places but also empty. he hadn’t felt this good in- he had never felt this good. his legs were shaking against the mattress. ten brought his head up releasing with a pop strings of saliva connected them still. johnny’s chest was red and splotchy sweat attached his hair to his forehead and his whimpered. he looked so pretty. 

ten’s lips covered johnny again closing around his cock. it was so warm so hot and wet. ten moved his hands as he bobbed up and down stopping to twirl his tongue every so often. “fucking shit ten,” johnny’s hands gripped and released the comforter over and over. 

“johnny come on and touch me already,” ten said looking up into glassy eyes spit dripping down his chin. johnny was frantic grabby ten’s hair pushing him down once more. cock hitting the back of ten’s throat johnny was going to cum. he couldn’t take it. 

“ten, stop stop,” johnny said hands still knitting in ten’s hair. ten looked up confused but removed his mouth and hands. 

“what, i thought-“ ten wiped his mouth. 

“i just, can i cum with you?” ten’s grin was back. lifting off his knees he straddled johnny. johnny’s eyes were blown his hands rested on ten’s hips. feeling the lace mold to his body. 

“so little boy johnny wants to play?” johnny nodded frantic again. he could feel his cock resting against the lace of ten’s panties. feel how hard ten had gotten from just sucking him off. it made his head spin. “it’s your birthday so you can pick baby.”

johnny’s thoughts raced. he thought of all the things he wanted to do with ten. all the late night fantasies he had. “your thighs- i want- can i just- can i.” johnny stuttered stumbling over his words. 

“speak up baby.”

“can i fuck your thighs,” johnny questioned dropping his head shyly. 

“what do you say?”

“please ten, can i please fuck your thighs,” johnny looked up into ten’s eyes worried. ten just smiled as he stood up grabbing johnny’s hands in the process. pulling johnny up with him he turned them around. ten laid back on the bed johnny standing over him. he lifting his legs motioning johnny to come closer. johnny shuffled to him. ten guided johnny’s hands to his outer thighs. 

“well fuck me then princess.” johnny could only whine. inching closer johnny presses his cock against ten. feeling the soft skin around him as he pushes deeper. feeling the lace of ten’s panties against the underside of his cock. it was so overwhelming. pushing tens thighs together he started to thrust pushing ten’s thighs together tightly. johnny couldn’t take it he let out the most beautiful high pitched whine letting it take over.

“that’s it baby good boy. you fuck mommy so good,” ten paused oh fuck. now he would really be a joke when this was over. but johnny only keened. fucking harder whimpering as he felt ten’s cock graze his. 

“do i fuck you good, mommy? does johnny fuck mommy like a good boy?” and ten was blown away he was he one whining now. 

“so good, baby. johnny makes mommy feel so good,” ten could feel johnny’s dick rubbing against his. the friction feeling so good he could cum. 

“mommy, i- i’m gonna cum,” johnny whined ten’s thighs tight around his cock. 

“cum for me, johnny.” 

there’s a finally frantic thrust and johnny whines. filling the air with heavy breaths. his cum dripping onto ten’s panties. but then johnny continues almost determined to make ten cum. cock sensitive as he grinds against the now sticky lace covering ten’s cock. johnny releases ten’s legs letting them fall to his sides. his pace quickened so did ten’s breathing. 

“johnny you’re so good i’m so close.” johnny continued rutting against ten. johnny could cum again if he wanted to but right now he was going to make ten cum. and he did just that. ten came through his panties onto his stomach. a long whine leaving his lips. johnny slowed milking it. but it was too much for him. he spilled again on ten’s chest this time his cum mixing with tens. how romantic. 

johnny did what he knew to do. clean him up. bringing his head down licking up his chest tasting ten and himself mixing. it was euphoric. 

“fuck.” ten stared down at him laping up their cum. johnny looked up lifting his head opening his mouth showing ten his tongue. milky cum threatened to spill. ten brought his mouth to johnny’s letting the cum drip into his mouth. sliding down his throat as he swallowed. he looked up at johnny who was licking the sides of his mouth. 

“you taste good,” he said dipping down for the last few drops on ten’s chest. 

“you ruined my panties.”

“i’ll get you new ones,” johnny promises still hovering over ten’s frame. 

“happy birthday fatass.”

**Author's Note:**

> so i hope u guys liked this !! also i'm a virgin ion know how sex works so if this wrong don't hate me just fuck me :P  
> kidding 
> 
>    
>    
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/silkysuh)
> 
> [request](https://curiouscat.me/silkysuh)
> 
> [carrd ](https://loeylane.carrd.co/)


End file.
